


晚成

by MsSigerson



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSigerson/pseuds/MsSigerson
Summary: 晚婚大法好。
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Kudos: 4





	晚成

**Author's Note:**

> 大时间跨度流水账  
> 无逻辑OOC警告

Q觉得他和007走到今天，称得上“晚成”。

他从未想过会和Bond一路这样走下来，最初他以为他们只是炮友，彼此看对眼一起睡一觉，下了床就是普通同事，出了六处大门可以互不认识。后来他觉得Bond一直想要离开。Bond对于这项工作已经太老，该到说再见的时候了。然而当那辆阿斯顿马丁DB5带着一身剐蹭的伤痕回到军需部地库的时候，他又觉得一切都顺理成章。

再后来他们又上了几次床，共同度过了几个全无仪式的节日。Bond以床铺为根据地，逐渐占领他的衣柜，他的冰箱，他的书架。即使Bond凭借自己无往不利的浪漫攻势最终俘获了他的两只猫，Q还是觉得总有一天James Bond会离开。

然而Bond没有。

日子似乎朝着一个更加平淡的方向流去。Bond依旧满世界出任务，各种任务。而Q始终是指引他归来的那个人。引诱，谈判，搏斗，暗杀，每一次的冒险都重复着类似的戏码，甚至不如他们在难得的假期时尝试的新菜谱更令人期待。Bond依然时常搞丢自己的半条命，或者炸掉随便哪个城 市 的半 条街。但Q满足于特工潜滋暗长的求生欲和曲折上升的装备归还率。

他们的关系似乎一直以来就是那个样子，有任务时一起工作，不工作时就一起睡。Q早已忘记了这种状态从何时开始，但它就是这样一直持续到了现在。

其间他们还经历了Bond的退役，终于。James Bond成为了为数不多活着退役的双零特工之一，这出乎00部门许多员工的意料。有消息称Bond退役在六处内部成员间造成的财产损失达到了600英镑，Q对此表示非常遗憾，并懊恼自己错过了巨大商机。

最令人大跌眼镜的还不是退役的事。James·自由散漫·生活家·总想辞职·Bond，破天荒地接受了M出于礼貌随便提出的再就业邀请，到特工学院当了一名客座教官。为此Q失去了自己最喜爱的珐琅瓷盘。他思考着着这是否意味着Bond对自己的一次妥协，并在那天晚上同意使用特工先生订购的口枷。

他们就这样一直过了下来，却从来没有探讨过两人之间到底是一种怎样的关系。特工和军需官都选择对二人对彼此的身份避而不谈。Bond只要回到伦敦就会在他这里。他们几乎不吵架，却也没有什么浪漫时刻。大部分共处的时间里他们吃饭睡觉，Bond照顾Q和两只猫，Q沉迷工作。偶尔的闲暇时光里，他们会一起下棋，看纪录片，也会懒洋洋地亲吻和拥抱。Bond偶尔会拥着他随着舒缓的音乐跳舞，Q觉得灯光下Bond的蓝眼睛是此间唯一的圣物。

军需官的工作压力是常人难以想象的，即使能在单位勉强控制情绪，回到家里绷紧自己也变得非常难。Q会对着Bond歇斯底里，他清楚Bond在性格上从来和耐心与温柔不搭边儿，他可能会把Bond气走。但是Bond从没有离开过。他用不容挣脱的力气抱住Q，用存在的实感安抚Q，用体温平息Q由于精神过度紧张带来的颤抖，等Q稍稍平息下来，他会给Q一个吻。

前年早些时候，Tanner在岗位上殉职了。脑出血，来得太过突然。这让Q第一次有了想要退休的念头。

他和Bond一起出席了参谋长与职级不相匹配的低调葬礼。可能是由于那段时间太累了，Q在葬礼上一直有一种想哭的冲动，然而他没有这么做。Mrs Tanner是位坚强的女士，她将葬礼安排得井井有条，妥帖地招待着来访的人。她面色苍白，却始终神色平稳，没有流露出过多的哀伤，但在下葬时，Q没有错过她始终挺直的脊背那突如其来的一下颤抖。

Bond全程未发一言并在两人离开时握紧了Q的手。

三个月前Q在自己职业生涯最后一份工作文件上签下自己的名字——关于下一个季度的装备预算。他收拾好东西，并没有过多地留恋这个耗费了他最多心力的地方。他相信R能应付一切，不要小瞧女性的力量。

Q的退休生活开始于Register Office。

他有点想不明白为什么就这样和Bond结婚了，他们没有彼此确认过他们的关系，也几乎没说过爱对方。但日子就这么过下来了，在一起生活的这些年里他们都没有找过别人，他们的身份也使得他们很难真正接纳他人，某种程度上说他们只有彼此。

但结婚并非别无选择，这些年里他们从未提过结婚。Q猜想Bond可能真的是老了，也过了足够久的安稳日子，不再酗酒，不再失眠，不再难以控制自己的暴力倾向，其他的PTSD症状也好转了许多。在年龄和心理的双重作用下，他终于有勇气为这段快二十年的亲密关系做出一个承诺。Q拒绝承认自己在等待这一时刻，毕竟在Bond求婚的那个早晨他只是淡定地从前特工的怀里钻出来，又淡定地说了一声“好”。

Q发现Bond是真的老了，沙金色的头发愈发的白，迷人的蓝眼睛被松弛下来的眼皮挡住一部分，掩盖了年轻时的光芒四射。但在Bond带着难以觉察的一点小心翼翼为他戴上戒指时，他觉得他的爱人比初见时更加年轻。

苏格兰松历经四百年才能长成一颗四十公尺高的大树。他们相爱了二十年，才终于用一场婚姻声明了爱情。

虽然晚了些，但也是好的。

fin.


End file.
